When Winter Rolls Around
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: Peter likes it, Susan see's its beauty. Edmund's cautious and Lucy adores it. And Tumnus... doesn't want anything to do with it.


**Story: When Winter Rolls Around**

**Summary: Peter likes it, Susan see's its beauty. Edmund's cautious and Lucy adores it. And Tumnus... doesn't want anything to do with it.  
**

**Author: MagicRoxSox**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of **_**The Chronicles of Narnia **_**and all rights go to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

_High King Peter the Magnificent, Ruler of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane._

Peter really liked snow. You would expect that after having to survive part of the endless winter that reigned over Narnia that he wouldn't like snow. But he did, just because of the sheer beauty of it. The way it draped over the grass and the trees like a blanket. It also reminded him of Finchly, but his old home rarely crossed his mind these days.

He liked the smile on Lucy's face that would come to her when she spotted the small flakes floating to the ground. When she would drag everyone outside to play in the snow with her. Her cheery voice when she would slyly say "Oh Peter!" and then he was suddenly hit with a snowball.

Yes, Peter also liked the snowball fights his siblings had. Even though one of the first things that happened to him when he arrived in Narnia was get hit in the face with a snowball. But Edmund joined into these fun battles, and there was no sour tone that plagued his voice when he said "Stop it!" He laughed and rolled around in the snow with everyone else, made snow angels and hid among the trees to catch the others off guard with one heck of a throw.

The Century of Winter, as it was now referred to, was long over, and the creatures of Narnia danced and played in the snow like the Kings and Queens, leaving small tracks in it. Peter decided that if the Narnian's were happy under their rule, then he was happy too. And after a long and fun day of playing in the winter wonderland, the four siblings would go inside and drink hot chocolate by the fire in a cozy room and gab away till late hours.

Yes, Peter really liked the snow.

_Queen Susan the Gentle, Ruler of Narnia, Master Marksman, Beholder of the Horn_

Susan often watched the dawn. She would sit at her window in the early mornings and watch the sun peak over the horizon and flood the kingdom with light, promising a new day. Winter didn't change that at all, the only difference was she kept her window closed in fear that her shawl wouldn't protect her from the chilling winds. Instead of the light shimmering off of the water, it bounced back. It made the snow crystals glisten with breath-taking beauty. It lit the frozen lake with the glowing warmth of torch lights.

Every winter, Susan would go out onto the frozen water and slide around. It was somewhat like the ice-skating she did back in… Finchly, was it? Wherever her siblings had been before Narnia, she would take pride in her grace upon the ice. But she didn't need the fancy spins and jumps that she used to perform to feel the magic of the ice. Not that evil magic the White Witch used in the Century of Winter, but a different type. It was something that Aslan graced them with, the wonder of snow, the beauty of ice. Even when they had gone back to the Witch's castle to find any forgotten statues (and possibly some of her followers,) Susan admired the sinister beauty of the castle. The way the pillars shown with hope when the sun hit them, the whole place glowed with promising warmth in the sunlight. It had merely been used for the wrong purposes.

Lucy usually dragged them all outside to enjoy the playful side of winter. It never changed; everyone's face would turn a rosy red by the time they got inside. But they glowed in the warmth of the cold sunlight, lit up by the happiness that filled them in the carefree attitude that surrounded them.

Winter was defiantly something to enjoy.

_King Edmund the Just, Ruler of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table._

Edmund constantly wondered why he had gone to Jadis in the first place. His siblings swore it was the magic in the Turkish Delight that she had given him, but he thought it was something more. He had liked the idea of power over his siblings, that he would rule over a frozen Narnia as King, with his siblings his petty servants.

But he later learned that, just like the season of winter, Jadis had her evil, wicked side too. At one point, she could be nice and gentle. It was a soft snowfall; you could never expect a blizzard to come. Then, she was harsh, destroying, a raging blizzard that blew through the lands.

The first winter of their reign, Edmund stayed inside. He sat in the window and watched his other siblings run and play in the gentle snowfall, the winter wonderland. But he was afraid. Afraid of the blizzard that would come, of the harsh winds that would howl and sweep up Narnia, just like Jadis had him. Yet it never did. The guilt was still boiling in the pit of his stomach; Edmund couldn't believe that he would betray his family for 'sweeties'.

Lucy had approached him after supper the first day of the snowfall. "Put the past behind you Ed. Aslan chose you to be a King, and everyone forgives you. You just need to forgive yourself." Edmund stayed in that spot for another hour or so, pondering over her words of wisdom.

The rest of the winter, he spent forgiving himself. He would look out the window, gazing over his siblings thinking to himself _'they forgave you, forgive yourself for they're sake.'_ When spring came around, he came with it. Warm, bright, cheerful, hopeful. Edmund had finally forgiven himself.

When the next winter came around the corner, and the snow began to fall, Peter asked him if he was going outside with them. Edmund could see the doubt in his brother's eyes, the concern that pooled in them. Aslan had graced the kingdom with snowfall even after a century. It was the least Edmund could do to enjoy it.

_Queen Lucy the Valiant, Ruler of Narnia_

Lucy secretly looked forward to the winter season. She loved waking up in her warm bed, peeking out the window and seeing the fat, frozen flakes dance past her window. She would jump out of the sanctuary of her room and rush downstairs to be greeted by the other three siblings (how they got up so early, Lucy would never know) and jump up and down, bubbling with excitement. These days, she didn't even have to say anything for them to know that they were going outside in the snow today. The look in her eyes said it all.

The first year of their reign, the four had wondered if Aslan would let it snow. After the Century of Winter, would he let the harsh winter come again? But, the one morning she woke up and saw a blanket of snow across the acres of Narnia, Lucy knew they had to go outside. It _had_ taken quite a bit of persuading, Peter could be terribly stubborn at times, and Edmund absolutely refused (not that Lucy blamed him in the slightest) but eventually they went outside without Edmund. The moment Lucy stepped outside, she felt the difference. It was a carefree, bright winter. The atmosphere was happier and forgiving, unlike when they had first entered Narnia. Then, there had been a chilling wind; the endless snow seemed like a prison and a curse, not a promise of endless wonder and a gift.

One of the first things she did was throw a snowball at Peter. Yes, High King Peter the Magnificent, Ruler of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, whichever title you wanted to call him. It was a risky move; the two girls giggled as it hit him in the back of the head. But Peter didn't take it the wrong way, in fact he replied full force, making and throwing snowballs as fast as he could. They played and enjoyed the snow the rest of the day; the creatures of Narnia even came out of their homes to watch three of the four rulers of Narnia play in the snow like children.

Occasionally, Lucy's gave went to the window in which Edmund sat. She knew he still felt guilty, but it wasn't something to hold him back. Whenever her duties were at ease, Lucy would go and lay in the frozen flakes for awhile. The blanket of whiteness that covered Narnia only left at the dawn of spring, which promised new crops and better days for her kingdom. She also saw the immediate change of Edmund as the snow melted; perhaps he had finally gotten over it all?

She also loved Christmas time. Who didn't? After Father Christmas would leave the presents, they often invited him over for tea and cookies afterward to enjoy the short relief of relaxation before going back to the Mrs. "Lots to do, you know," he said every year, take one last long sip of tea before heading outside. They watched him go off into the grey sky, and no longer feared the bells which were heard when he landed.

Ever winter, Lucy still follows those insane rituals that supposedly bring around snow. She sleeps with her pajamas inside out, all of that stuff. Susan always told her that it would never work, that they were just rumors. Yet, the first morning of winter, there is a blanket of snow on the ground, and it didn't leave until the dawn of spring.

_The Faun Tumnus, Advisor to the Four Kings and Queens of Narnia_

Most fauns aren't particularly fond of winter; they much prefer their hooves dry. They like they're fur nice, fluffy and warm. Mr. Tumnus wasn't an exception to that belief, and the Century of Winter only made his feelings towards winter more negative. Perhaps it also had something to do with being turned to stone inside the White Witche's castle (the name still brings shivers to him, no matter the weather.) All Tumnus knew was that he would never go out into the snow unless completely necessary.

His belongings from his old home (completely destroyed!) were moved into Cair Paravel after his appointment as advisor to the Kings and Queens. Queen Lucy (Lucy, as she insisted) always made sure he was comfortable where he was, wondering if she could bring anything to make it feel like his old home in the cave hollow. He reassured her that it was all perfect. The simple care of a little girl.

Tumnus, among other Narnians, were wary to the approaching winter the first year. He wondered the same thing as the rulers; would Aslan let the snow fall? Of course, the first day of winter it snowed, leaving inches upon inches of the dreaded white torture.

Or at least, that was how Tumnus thought of it.

He watched from afar as High King Peter was hit with a snowball which was thrown by Queen Lucy. He watched King Edmund sit miserably in a window watching them, and wondered if he would still accept the snow after his betrayal.

Queen Lucy ("Just Lucy, Mr. Tumnus!") chatted with him about her playing in the snow the day after. She claimed the atmosphere was completely different, that it was a unique kind of snowfall than the one the White Witch had brought on. "If Aslan didn't want it to snow, would he have let it?" she had said to him, before going off do to some business that called.

Perhaps it had something do to with surviving the Century of Winter, but Mr. Tumnus wanted nothing to do with the snow. He had too much of it for one lifetime (of a faun), thank you very much!

_**~The Lion~ **_

_And, in the distance, you hear the Lion's roar echo over Narnia with a blessing. _

**X-X-X**

**Review or favorite? It would make my day!**

**~Sox  
**


End file.
